winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 202
Up to Their Old Trix is the second episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom and the other Winx help their new friend Aisha recover from her ordeal as Lord Darkar's prisoner. Meanwhile, Lord Darkar is furious over the failure of his Shadow Monsters, and decides to enlist more evil allies. He attacks Lightrock Monastery and frees the Winx's old enemies - the Trix. Plot At Alfea, Aisha is having nightmares about the Shadow Phoenix and the Pixies. In their dorm room, still awake as they worry about Aisha. While they are still awake, Stella tries to gossip about Aisha's romantic status, only for Musa to reply with a witty comment about "Brandon's girlfriend". Tecna checks on the time and the sun is about to rise, the girls have not slept at all and class will soon start. They still proceed to try and get some sleep. But, Bloom continues to worry about Aisha. Meanwhile at Lightrock Monastery, the guards are talking about the Trix - they have made no progress in redemption and are miserable because of the saint-like environment and are trying to escape. The three witches think about the times when nothing could stop them. Stormy tries destroying a microphone attached to a tree which is constantly reminding her to stay calm. But they later find out that there are several of them hidden inside the woods. Icy declares that when they are free from this horrid place she will be even more malicious. At Alfea, Professor Wizgiz is teaching the girls a lesson. He says that everything has an opposite; he then demonstrates this fact by capturing some of the light in the classroom, which can only be seen in the darkness - its polar opposite. But due to lack of sleep, Bloom cannot pay attention and is getting drowsy; and Stella is covering up her sleep deprived appearance with makeup. Wizgiz yells out Bloom's name which startles her. To make matters worse, the professor asks her what is missing in his diagram. She response with "Stella's got earrings that look like that." Laughter is heard throughout the classroom but Wizgiz remains serious and continues with his lesson. This is torture for Bloom and in the end, dozes off. Later, Aisha starts to wake up and finds Flora and Musa. She asks where Piff is and falls right back asleep. She wakes up again and finds the Winx and her bonded pixie, Piff. They share their introductions. Aisha's stomach growls and Stella offers a sandwich to her, but Piff starts crying and the sandwich falls on Aisha. Later, She explains all about the pixies and their village. Her pixie friends have been kidnapped by an evil creature, who had drained her energy and detained the pixies who followed her. However, she was able to escape but could not rescue them and Aisha is now feeling guilty for it. She begins to cry and Musa comforts her. The Winx then offer to help her rescue the pixies after hearing her story. Down in the Shadowhaunt, the Shadow Phoenix learns that the Codex is in four parts and that the pixies are hiding one of the pieces; the other three are hidden in the schools of Magix. Now, he just needs his own minions to assist him in retrieving them. To find suitable accomplices, the Shadow Phoenix attacks Lightrock and takes the Trix away from it. He gives them Gloomix powers to multiply their present powers. With their powers amplified, the Trix are able to exact revenge on the Templars by freezing them. The Trix still want steal the Dragon's Flame but Darkar tell them that there is an even greater power to steal. He then takes the Trix back down with him. Meanwhile, Bloom starts to get a bad feeling. Major Events *Darkar releases Icy, Darcy and Stormy from the prison. *Darkar gives Icy, Darcy and Stormy their new Gloomix powers. Debuts *Kerborg *Brother Shymel *Brother Kakophonix *Brother Titirus (voice only) *Gloomix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Andros Fairies **Aisha *Pixies **Piff **Chatta (flashback) **Lockette (flashback) **Amore (flashback) **Digit (flashback) **Glim (flashback; referred to as Blinky) **Tune (flashback) **Zing (flashback) **Livy (flashback) *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz **Ofelia *Alfea Students **Amaryl **Kaie **Miky **Selene **Kimmy **Karina **Oleana **Ahisa *Lightrock Monastery **Brother Shymel **Brother Kakophonix **Brother Titirus *Villains **Darkar **Kerborg **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used *Optical Darkness - Used by Darcy against Templars of the Lightrock Monastery. *Hurricane - Used by Stormy along with Icy's ice power against the guards. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Stormy's Gloomix is placed on her right arm, Darcy's is placed on her left arm, and Icy's is the form of a necklace. *In the 4Kids dub, Lisa Ortiz, the voice actress of Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit and Eric Stuart have worked together in the anime "Slayers" among others. **J. T. Ross, the voice of one of the guards, was the voice of Marik Ishtar, his Dark half and Strings in Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx Club special "The Shadow Phoenix". *The Specialists do not appear in this episode. Mistakes *After receiving their Gloomix, Icy's cape goes missing. WCEp202Mistake(1).png|Icy's cape is missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes